Adventures in Snotty Sitting/Transcript
This is the 46th episode of the Season 1 finale of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis playing a video game in the farmer house) * Abby: Grab that bussel of rutabagas. * Pig: Watch out for the carnivous wheelbarrels. * Pip: Who knew the farm liked video games? * Otis: Don't let him fool ya, Pip. The guy be quiet and boring on the outside, but on the inside, he quiet and boring and likes video games. (Suddenly a knocking comes to the door) * Timmy: Who could that be? (Timmy opened the door) * Tigger: Well what do you know. * Lincoln: Hey guys. * Peck: Who are they? * Rabbit: These are our old friends, The Louds. * Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. And these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. * Lucy: (scares Lincoln) You forgot me." * Lincoln: Ahh! Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! * Lucy: Story of my life. * Lisa: Are those animals walking and talking? * Pooh: Yes. And for a while we've been keeping there secret safe. * Sunset Shimmer: Promise us you won't tell anyone about this. (The Louds discussed it over) * Lola: Deal. * Otis: Welcome to the club. Now watch me get the high score. (got a dangerously high score) YES! (Suddenly the console caught on fire which made everyone scream and Otis puts it out) * Otis: That's less than ideal. * Peck: Otis, you broke the farmer's game cartrigde. * Freddy: It was the only pleasure he had in his horrid little life. * Leni: If he finds out about this, we're going to be in so much trouble. * Luan: Then it really be game over. (laughs) Get it? * Everyone: (groans) * Otis: All right. let's all stay calm. All we have to do is buy him a replacement. * Peck: But those things cost over $50. Where are we gonna get that kind of money? * Pip: Well, there is this conveniently place ad. * Otis: (Looks add it) "Experience babysitty." Uh-huh, uh-huh. Wanted Okay, okay. "$50 per evening"? Well, that worked out well. * Pig: Hey, that's almost enough. * Tigger: What a fantasical idea. * Abby: Otis, now listen up. Babysittin' a human requires patience, compassion, and a lot of hard work. * Lori: Take it from me. I been there. * Otis: Which is why you all coming with me. (Everyone started complaining) * Otis: Guys, we have to replace the cartridge that someone broke. * Timmy: Maybe he won't notice. (The cartidge exploded) * Pig: I'll go get my British Nanny disguise. (Everyone agrees) (Later that night, everyone walks to a house dressed as nannies) * Otis: (knocks on the door) Now remember: we're a crack team of British babysitters. (Everyone Agrees and practing thier English) * Pip: Uh, Otis, are you sure this is the right house? * Otis: Yeah, I'm sure. 3116 Crackertoe Drive. Why does that address sound so familiar? (realized it) Oh, cud. * Lynn: What's the matter? * Timmy: Because this house is the home of-- (Mrs. Beady opens the door) * Mrs. Beady: Hello. (Everyone screams and slams the door) * Mrs.Beady: What is going-- * Abby: Otis, this is Mrs. Beady's house. * Peck: That's means we're babysitting Snotty Boy. * Lincoln: Who? * Wanda: Mrs.Beady is the Farmer next door neighbor who wants to expose Otis and his friends from walking and talking. * Sunset Shimmer: And her nephew is even worse. * Tigger: Believe us, he's to horrible for words. * Otis: Guys, I know he's evil, but we need this job. We can take him if we all work together. Now man up. (Let go of the door) (in a Brititsh Accent) Good evening my pointy-faced woman. We're the Rent-a-Nannies and we're supercalifraja-happy to meet you. I'm Nanny Otis, this Nanny Peck, Nanny Abby, Nanny Pooh, Nanny Tigger, Nanny Piglet, Nanny Rabbit, Nanny Eeyore, Nanny Sunset Shimmer, Nanny Timmy, Nanny Wanda, Nanny Cosmo, Nanny Lincoln, Nanny Lori, Nanny Leni, Nanny Luna, Nanny Luan, Nanny Lynn, Nanny Lucy, Nanny Lola, Nanny Lana, Nanny Lisa, Nanny Lily, Nanny...Pig like person and Nanny Freddy. * Peck: Delighted. * Abby: How ju do, luv? * Pig: Please sir may I have some more? * Freddy: This won't end well...mum. * Mrs. Beady: Hold on. I won't trust my precious little nephew to just anyone. How I know your qualified. * Otis: Well, because, um... * Luna: We can sing. * Tigger: We do? Uh, I'm mean we do! * Otis: '''Nannies? (Blows a harmonica) (As they we're about to sing, Snotty Boy slingshots a bunch of rocks) * '''Peck: Ow my skull! * Otis: Incoming * Rabbit: Gang way! * Snotty Boy: Gah, stuid singing babysitters. This is going to be fun. * Mrs.Beady: Well, you certainly established a nuriting comfort level with little Eugene. You got the job. * All: NO!!!! * Otis: They mean, Nooo doubt. It will be a magical fun filled evening of magicalness. (chuckles and gets hit by a rock) * Mrs. Beady: We'll be home at 10. Follow this list exactly. Euegene is to be fed, bathed, and in bed asleep by the time we get home. * Otis: Oh, your rotund little cherub will be safe with us. (Snotty Boy bites his hand) OW, you terribly awesome child. * Mrs. Beady: Bye, sweetie. (drags Mr. Beady) Hurry, Nathan. Date night only comes once a year. * Mr. Beady: I'd rather stay home and be tormented by the boy. (They drive off) The Middle * Snotty Boy: Well well. 25 little flies for the spider. Ha, ha! * Otis: Now Eugene, I'm sure that we're going to have a lovel-- * Snotty Boy: Zip it lady! (grabs Sunset Shimmer and Abby) You two, let's play a game. The rest of you, make my dinner! * Abby: (whimpers) Otis, I'm scared. * Sunset Shimmer: Help us. * Otis: Stay frosty. Don't let him near your fingers. I'll be right back. (At the kicthen) * Otis: Guys, let start dinner. We have to make this look legit or we don't get paid. * Lincoln: Right, I'll start making some grilled cheese. * Lola: "Grilled cheese? I wanna make a cake!" * Lori: "I can't eat cake for dinner. I'll literally break out!" * Luna: "Let's make shepherd's pie! It's Mick Swagger's favorite, dudes. * Leni: "You guys, I got it. Let's make goulash!" * Lisa: "Might I suggest something more sophisticated? Perhaps a vichyssoise?" * Lynn: He need's body fuel. I'll blend us up some protein shakes." * Lola: "Your brain's been blended if you think he's drinking that barf." * Lana: excited "Wait! We can drink barf?" * Pip: Otis we can't leave Abby and Sunset Shimmer with that freak of nature. * Otis: They been with him for like a second what could happen? (Suddenly Abby and Sunset screamed and are hanging upside-down) * Snotty Boy: You two are candy pinataś. Only instead of candy, you're filled with fear. Ha, ha, Ha! * Otis: STOP!! * Snotty Boy: I'm gonna tell Auntie you stink at your job. Oh by the way, there's something missing. Oh yeah, MY DINNER!!!! * Rabbits: Please tell me the Louds fixed dinner. * Timmy: Well. (Flashback to a few seconds ago a giant mess was made) * Lana: "It's mine! I need it for my scrambly eggs!" * Lucy: "Well, I need it for my deviled eggs." (The egg cracks on Lily's head) * Luan: "Mind if I poach that?" and scoops the yolk up in a bowl "Get it?" (Luan goes over to the counter and the blender spews Lynn's protein shake all over Luan's face, causing her to trip onto Lincoln with his grilled cheese. Lori then trips over them, slips on the fridge, and gets buried by its contents) * Lori: Literally? * Lisa: "MY VICHYSSOISE!" (Lynn smacks the detector away but it crashes into Lola's cake) * Lola: MY CAKE! (The Louds began to fight) * Timmy: It's getting there. * Otis: Pig, Timmy, follow it into the kitchen and put food in it. * Timmy: What? * Pig: But, Otis, I'm allergic to bludgeony. * Otis: I have to check on Abby and Sunset Shimmer. Go. Category:Magmon47 (Back in the kitchen) * Pig: Where's my little cowboy? Chuck wagon's here. (got hit in the head with a fish) * Timmy: Are you okay, Pig? * Pig: Didn't feel a thing. (knocked out by a sink) * Snotty Boy: Ha, Ha. Is that all you got nanny? Is that all you got? * Pig: Not in the belly! Not in the belly! * Timmy: Have mercy. * Snotty Boy: All don't be like that. Would you like to share some of my noddle casserole? * Pig: I don't know. That's you dinn---Hey that looks pretty good. * Timmy: Oooooo. (Back in the other room) * Otis: Abby, you guys were upside down for a while. Are you ok? * Piglet: Say something. * Abby: Topsy, Little Eva, there's a twister coming. (faints) * Otis: I think they sound better. * Pooh: What about you, Sunset? * Sunset Shimmer: Room still spinning. (Suddenly Pig and Timmy screamed) * Freddy: It's Pig and Timmy. (As they walked in they gasped in horror seeing Timmy and Pig bloated) * Snotty Boy: I put fizzy rocks in their stupid noodle casserole.Now they're going to explode. (laughs and takes his clothes off) It is my bath time.Who wants to scrub me down? (runs to the bathroom) * Otis: Mrs. Beady will notice he's dirty. Soap him up and hose him down, stat. * Rabbit: Cosmo and Wanda, you might we to go with them * Peck: Otis, don't send us up there alone. * Otis: I got to pump pig's and Timmy's stomach, so suck it up, and I'll be there as soon as I can.You're gonna be fine, guys. Just think about the Bahamas. (In the bathroom) * Snotty Boy: Scrub, lamies. * Freddy: We're loofahing as hard as we can. * Peck: Yeah, the toe jam's really caked in. * Snotty Boy: Now it's time for German u-boat. * Cosmo and Wnada: German U-boat? * Snotty Boy: (mocking) German U-boat. Achtung,lamies. (dives in the water) * Peck: Maybe if we ignore him, he'll stay under. (drag under) * Freddy: Mayday! mayday! (drag in) (Cosmo and Wanda gets dragged in) (Back in the kitchen) * Otis: (trying with a plunger) It's not working. * Pip: Don't worry. I'm on it. (bounces on Pig's and Timmy's stomachs and they belches) * Pig: Mmm, is there any more casserole? * Pip: Otis, look at the clock. They've been in there for a long time. * Otis: Sweet cheese, you're right. come on. * Snotty Boy: (flushing Freddy, Peck, Cosmo, and Wanda, down the toilet) Dive! dive! dive! * Otis: No! (pulls them out) * Freddy: I don't feel very fresh. * Cosmo: So much clogging. * Snotty Boy: Ha, ha! 8 stupid nannies down. 17 to go. (makes a run for it) * Lincoln: After him! (The louds chased after him but were nailed by his pranks) * Luan: (in a cage) Let me out of here!!! * Otis: I'll handle the demon spawn. Pip, you give the Fairies, Freddy and Peck cardiopulminary resuscitation. * Pip: What? * Otis: Put your mouth on their mouth. * Pip: (looks and disgusted on their conditions) I'm going with you. The Ending (Otis searches Snotty Room) Otis: Eugene? Time to get into your jammies. (got hit on the head with the bed) Snotty Boy: You're the most pathetic nanny of all. Ha! (runs for it) Pip: Taking care of kids is hard. Otis: But so rewarding-- $50 worth of rewarding. Come on. Tigger: After that kid! (Snotty Boy ran outside) Otis: Eugene, now, you get back here. (Snotty Boy hid) Otis: I've got some nice powdered sugar for you. (Hitted in the back with a swing) Snotty Boy: You've entered a world of pain now, old woman. Otis I'll let you watch extra telebox. (get his teeth falled out with a seesaw) Snotty Boy: You got a contusion! Ha, ha, ha! Otis: That's it! I order you to get in that house. Snotty Boy: As if. Gnome. (launches it into Otis' mouth) Pip: Otis, give it up. it's over. Eeyore: Looks like it's the end of the story. Otis: Story. of course. Pip, guys, head back to Snotty room. And..(whispers the rest of the plan)Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts